Units
For info on the previous version see Patch 0.2.8/Unit. A unit is a soldier, support person, or mechanical device used in land warfare. Units are built (ie., trained) in the Barracks. Each unit type has a Minimum Barracks Level: only Barracks upgraded to or past that level can build those units. Further upgrades of the Barracks will significantly reduce the time to build the unit, until the Optimum Barracks Level is reached. Upgrading the Barracks past the optimum level reduces build times by only 3% per level. Source: Ikariam.org The building costs of units are reduced by 10% across the board (all resource costs, but not men nor time) if the Barracks is on an island with the Ares' Stronghold marvel. The wood cost may be further reduced by a Carpenter; the sulphur cost by a Firework test area; the crystal cost (for the Doctor) by an Optician; and the wine cost (for the Cook) by a Wine press. Units can be improved in the Workshop. Land units can be deployed in other towns, yours or your allies', and can be sent on missions from whichever town they are in. However, their upkeep cost is doubled if they are outside your towns. Machines receive only 50% of the recovery amount provided by a Cook or Doctor. Units trained in the Barracks Slinger Description: - Many a slinger has brought down a giant with a single skilled shot. And because the clothing is light and stones are cheap, we hardly have to pay for their upkeep. Requirements: - Barracks | | 7 | Human | 70 | 3 | - |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 1 | 40 | - | 17m 11s | 3 | 0.8 | |} Swordsman Description: - Those who are fearless enough to jump into the front row of a battlefield will be given a sparkling sword. He also carries a light armour that doesn`t burden him when he runs towards his enemies. If his home town is attacked, though, he`d rather hide behind the shields of a phalanx. Requirements: - Professional Army | | 4 | Human | 60 | 5 | Assault |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 2 | 28 | 36 | 13m 34s | 5 | 1.28 | |} Phalanx Description: - Many cities have been successfully defended with the shields of a phalanx. But they are also very heavy, so attacks become a burden even for the strongest fighter. Requirements: - Professional Army | | 8 | Human | 50 | 12 | Resistance |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 3 | 46 | 52 | 20m 51s | 8 | 1.96 | |} Archer Description: - An Archer can fire arrows at his enemies from a safe distance. Requirements: - Ballistics | | 4 | Human | 60 | 8 | Resistance |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 3 | 55 | 76 | 14m 10s | 8 | 2.62 | |} Gunsman Description: - A gunsman can hit his target from long distances. The bullets he fires from the most modern muskets can even bring down the strongest man. Good for those who can get themselves into safety! Requirements: - Gunpowder | | 5 | Human | 60 | 13 | Assault |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 4 | 74 | 122 | 10m 31s | 10 | 3.92 | |} Gyrocopter Description: - To become the pilot of a gyrocopter one has to be truly brave, as these weird and wonderful flying machines race over the heads of the enemies` heads with incredible speed! Requirements: - Bird's Flight | | 3 | Machina | 80 | 12 | - |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 4 | 92 | 164 | 19m 57s | 10 | 5.12 | |} Steam Giant Description: - These steel monsters spread fear and terror on the whole battlefield, and although they are only controlled by a single person they can take on a whole company single-handedly. Those who meet the Steam Giant for the first time believe that they are facing a fiend from the underworld itself. Requirements: - Robotics | | 4 | Machina | 50 | 23 | - |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 12 | 54 | 235 | 24m 57s | 15 | 5.78 | |} Bombardier Description: - These wonderful hot-air balloons bombard the unsuspecting enemy from above. They only need to protect themselves from enemy shooters... and birds with sharp beaks! Requirements: - The Archimedic Principle | | 3 | Machina | 40 | 33 | Assault |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 8 | 320 | 640 | 45m 0s | 30 | 19.2 | |} Battering Ram Description: - With its giant metal head a battering ram is a huge help whenever a town wall is in the way. It also has a large roof under which a number of soldiers can hide from arrows, stones and other harmful weapons. Requirements: - Siege | | 5 | Machina | 50 | 14 | Battering Ram breech % chance = 2/(wall level) (rough estimate) |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 8 | 98 | 112 | 23m 3s | 30 | 4.2 | |} Catapult Description: - When a catapult lets its huge rocks fly through the air, our enemies and their town walls tremble with fear! Experienced siege-engineers can calculate the speed of wind and the right angle for a perfect shot. Requirements: - Law of the Lever | | 5 | Machina | 40 | 22 | Battering Ram breech % chance = 2.5/(wall level) (rough estimate) |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 6 | 145 | 311 | 34m 28s | 30 | 9.12 | |} Mortar Description: - The grenades a mortar fires bring doom and chaos into the enemies` rows behind their walls. The thunder of the launch alone is enough to make our enemies go into hiding!. Requirements: - Cannon Casting | | 5 | Machina | 30 | 54 | Battering Ram breech % chance = 4/(wall level) (rough estimate) |- style="background:#CCCCCC" ! Cost ! Cost ! Cost ! Build ! Upkeep ! Score ! Barracks Level |- style="background:#EEEEEE" | 10 | 208 | 845 | 34m 0s | 60 | 21.06 | |} Doctor Description: - Doctors take care of the wounded soldiers during battle, to get them fighting fit again. And of course a doctor knows where his enemies are especially sensitive, in case he has to help out in the fight. Requirements: - Anatomy |} Cook Description: - Cooks supply the troops with strengthening food and revitalizing wine so our soldiers can fight much longer. And of course cooks can wield a knife outside the kitchen if the course of the battle demands it. Requirements: - Culinary Specialities |} Special Abilities Assault Description: Units with this ability gain a 30% attack bonus when on the attacking side. Units with this ability: Swordsman, Gunsman, Bombardier. Ships with this ability: Ram-Ship, Flamethrower, Paddle Wheel Ram. Resistance Description: Units with this ability gain a 30% defense bonus when on the defending side. Units with this ability: Phalanx, Archer. Ships with this ability: Ballista Ship, Catapult Ship, Mortar Ship. Battering Ram Ability Description: This ability grants one town wall breach attempt per siege engine, up to the town wall's level. Successful breaches add a 10% attack bonus to the attacking side. Units with this ability: Battering Ram, Catapult, Mortar. Healer Description: This ability lessens the number of casualties in a round. If multiple units with this ability are present, the effect is cumulative. This ability is only half as effective for machina-type units as compared to human-type units. Units with this ability: Doctor. Regeneration Description: This ability regenerates one stamina per round in damaged units. If multiple units with this ability are present, the effect is cumulative. Units with this ability: Cook. Attack/defense for upkeep ratio See this spreadsheet. (On Google Docs) * Category:lists